Behind Golden Walls
by Dawn Darkheart
Summary: "Divide and conquer." Then they parted ways. Not yet did the guests realize, nor ever, what was to occur by that sentence. Golden walls will tighten, blood will flow, and singing will come. Welcome to the Shion's mansion were all is not what it seems. Slight Rin/Len.


**Heyyyyyy It's Dawn Darkheart! Before all vocaloid fans kill me *hides behind Len* , I'm sorry but Mr. Shion is Kaito! I don't hate Kaito but I just originally put Mr. Smith and it became Shion. So anyway I hope you like this because if you do I'll do more little stories! Review and favorite please! Sorry if I don't update my other story soon but I have tons of school work including learning to new language Chinese and Spanish, I should just write idiot on forehead. Slight Rin and Len, I suck at love but I did just a little at the end. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Yeah now that I have your attention, if you see that I put Smith, Ellen, Holly, Ailith, or Ash SORRY! I made this story a different before so I could show my family and people. Same story but changes! That was all. I'm going to do more before story talks because I read some (All vocaoids: A FRICKING LOT!) fanfictions and I liked when I got to know the author. Oh! Almost forgot! Tell me what you think if you don't like it please say why or if you like tell me! **

**Disclaimer: *Crys in emo corner* No I don't, but I will someday**

* * *

There climbed the Mortem twins up the steep, crumbling steps of Upperman Hill. Len walked alongside his twin sister Rin, her pale, masked face raised high in the frigid air and her lengthy blond hair swaying with each step.

Unlike her, Len walked silently and quickly up the rocky steps, his shaggy blond hair unmoving. To get to the Mansion, a person must walk at least two hundred steps up the hill to the party, hosted by the tycoon Mr. Shion himself.

Every decade the Shion's host a ball to show everyone in the lower classes how much better they were. This year it was a masquerade and Rin, went all out. She wore a silver princess dress clad with black lace, with a black mask, where Len wore a simple black suit and mask.

He glanced up, ten more steps until the top. Len quickened his pace until he reached the mansion, then he watched his sister walk up, and just before she reached the last step, she did what she always did, she slipped.

Her sky eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'O', that was, until her brother caught her. "I swear one day you will fall and I will _not _catch you." Len remarked. She twitched her nose in anger, "Why not. I think there is _nothing _more important than my safety, you agree right_._" Instead of phrasing it as a question she made it a statement, daring her brother to contradict her.

"Of course." Len replied while bowing. Rin turned her back to her brother as if bothered but it was obvious she was hiding a smile. The twins then took time to examine the 'castle' before them, it had three stories, and the walls seemed to shine with the gold paint job even in the darkness of the night.

The house looked as if it appeared from your wildest fairy tale. Other than the obvious differences, it was like any other wealthy person's house, with one main building in the center and two on either side. The two, after observing the scene, then used all their upper body strength to heave open the Shion's monster of a door.

As the two entered they whispered to each other, "Divide and conquer my dear sibling." Then they parted ways. They both went examining the mansion, sometimes engaging in the passing conversations. The house was literally sparkling, like the outside; the inside was painted gold and went with the usual fairy tale theme, with grand staircases, ornate furniture and paintings of gorgeous scenes or faraway lands.

For two hours each twin went their separate ways and didn't even as much as glance at the other, that was until eleven o'clock. Rin was in deep conversation with Lady Meiko about how Mr. Shion has yet to reveal himself when she put her plan into action.

"Lady Meiko, may I ask where you got a drink? It has been hours and I can't tell what the best is in all of this confusion." It was true, servants were running around trying to please each guest. Now it also was true that Lady Meiko was far from her right mind, it has been tainted by glass after glass of sake.

So, it was no surprise that she did not give a second thought and called the first assistant she caught sight of, "Pass me a drink good sir. The night is still young and I want this girl to enjoy when she can."

She then plucked the glass from the servant and handed it to Rin. "Here you go, dear girl. Drink at once, so you can dance and live tonight to the fullest." Lady Meiko's hazel eyes by now were glazed by alcohol, but it did not change the facts.

No one can say no to her. Rin eyed the glass, then took it and chugged it down immediately. All at once, the poor girl's face turned from serious to a dazed expression. Not a minute after Len came, "Rin**, **were you drinking." She nodded, and then promptly threw up.

"AHHHHHHHH! Someone clean this NOW!" Lady Meiko shrieked, she covered her face in disgust and ran away. While the maids came, Len started dragging his sister by the hand to the bathroom, "What's wrong Len?" Her voice sounded childish.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked when she caught up with Len. "No, of course not Rin. All you did was humiliate yourself and our family." Len stated, not caring of his sister's inane actions. "So mean, Len." She pouted.

Immediately Len stopped his speed walking and stuck his foot out, "Len what are you? AHHHH!" The blond haired girl screamed, and her face made contact with the floor. "Oops." Was all he had to say, "Up! Up! Since it seems I am incapable of walking you shall carry me!" The over hyper, drunken girl stated, he sighed and scooped her in his arms.

"Lennnnn. Look how beautiful the walls are." After ten minutes of adventuring around the mansion to find a washroom and Len having to endure ten minutes of mindless one sided conversations from Rin, they finally completed the feat of founding the seemly moving ladies room.

"Look, look! Len you have found the bathroom!" Rin cheered, waving her arms and legs in excitement. Her brother simply opened the woman's washroom and strolled in. When the twins entered the atmosphere itself felt as though it changed, the one supposedly drunk leaped for her brother's arms, and sighed, "Get moving, for 'the night is still young.'"

Her older sibling cracked a smile, only as soon as it appeared it vanished. The blond haired girl sighed and thought,_ One day soon we will return to the world we created, I'm sure it has not changed._

Seeking a glance at her passive appearing brother to make sure his back was turned to the door, she slid her dress off to reveal her alternate outfit, raven black shorts with a tank top. "Len!" The girl hissed.

He walked to her and helped her lug her princess dress onto one of the toilets, so when one would walk by most would assume that an actual person was still in the silver pile of fabric in the gold stall. Maybe, the twins were not there for the beauty that was the Shion's ladies room but if they had, no one would be surprised, it was quite nice.

Along with the rest of the house the walls were painted gold, while the floor was pearl white. Only one difference marked from other rooms, a mural of the town painted gold, shining like the sun.

"Ready?" Rin turned to see her brother on his knees, patiently waiting to give her a boost, and she then made her way as far as possible from Len in the limited amount of space and dashed towards him.

Len lifted her up as if they were ballerinas, only he did something no ballerina would wish for their partner to do. Instead of gently thrusting her up, he basically shoved her into the jutting gold painted vent, "I need better help." His sister mumbled, her brother acted as if he had not heard her, so she went to work with the vent.

Despite the Shions's family fortune, most items were for decoration, some aspects of complex machines did not work as well as you might expect. Keeping that in mind, it was no surprise when the vent came undone effortlessly, and since it was large enough Rin also had no problem fitting her petite frame through the vent.

After Len's sister's body was completely in the vent he put the lid back on, and acted as if nothing had happened and stepped out, but before he left he whispered loud enough to be audible for Rin, "Be careful, please."

Before rushing out the door, she blushed, "I will, and I hope for the safe return of my cheerful brother." The door flung open and Len poked his head in and replied "Bite me." His sister was in shock, and Len took that time to exit.

Outside of the ladies room Len paced from the washroom to about thirty paces away towards a vast, thick, pitch black door, many people passed by staring, and wondering if he was in his right mind, but gossip gets around fast, the blank stares turned into one of disgust.

The bathroom by the door was around an enormous crowd of an elite class of woman and men dancing, so it was obvious they were appalled by the fact that someone could have the nerve to throw up in the _Shions__'s _house.

While Len was being eyed with antipathy, Rin was above the heads of the clueless house guests. Despite her muttering curses time to time, she did not really mind being in the vent, it would be zany to be, she had been preparing for the crammed space that the vent created as young as she could remember.

_Left than right_, she went through all the directions as she crawled farther and farther, _now turn right and stop. _Rin ceased at another opening in the vent system, and she took her hand and slammed on the opening, resulting in it falling to the Earth.

Though, before it fell to the ground the midnight covered girl dropped to the floor grabbing the lid before it could cause any noise. She crept around the tech room with the agile of a dancer, her feet not making a single sound. The tech room held all the house's electric wires, so one might wonder why someone would be sneaking around there, but the answer was quite easily explained when Rin pulled a knife from her shoe and approached the power mechanism.

Without a single word she stabbed the giant silver machine repeatedly with a pure radiant smile until the lights flickered then went dead. Not just one light, every light in the house, coating the house in darkness.

Len, who was in mid panicky step when he realized what happened, "Oh." A second after that profound comment, all the elite class and middle class woman shrieked while the men bit back screams pretending to be the hero, as if they had a clue what was about to happen.

A mini smile rested on the shaggy haired twin's face, everything was _perfect. _He continued his 'frightened' pace to the door, _twenty eight, twenty nine and thirty. _He reached his hand to the vast, thick, pitch black door, the one Mr. Shions himself have decided to hide beneath to not deal with the commoners.

Silent among the chaos of people, he gently opened the door and slipped in, "Hello! Who are you? Maid Miku!" Mr. Shion demanded, not wishing to disappoint, Len replied in a high pitched wail, "Yes Master Smith! I am here! Sir did you know the lights are out!" Len crept towards his target, slowly taking his dagger from his sock and raising it high, "Maid Miku, I know the lights are off, can you find out who did it?"

The business man asked politely. "That's all you wanted to know?" Len replied in his own voice, "I was hoping for something heroic, but I will answer, it was me." Before Shion had a chance to yell, Len flung the dagger in the direction of his voice, and the silver dagger of fate hit his heart.

It has been said that when someone succumbs their lives flash before their eyes, but instead of Mr. Shion's it was someone else who had flashbacks. Suddenly the world disappeared for that person replaced with memories of long ago. A young boy ran with his equally young sister across their lawn, they smiled as if the world's problems were a universe away.

The scene melted into another world, that same young boy was curled in the corner tears running down his pale face, while his sister patted him on the back whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Down stairs their parents were arguing about the little boy, _"What is he best at? Nor is he the smartest or the wisest or the strongest. Unlike his sister who is all three!" _A female voice questioned, though the male shared the opinion, he refused to believe.

The scene fainted, the blond haired boy sat at the dinner table, his parents on the sides on him, _"You will not be with your sister on her mission." _The disrespectful boy rolled his eyes, he already has faced the fact that he was a disappointment long ago. _"No!" _ Surprising them all, came the voice of that sister, tears were streaming down her face, _"Please do not make me go alone!" _

She then bowed her head, in the first respectful gesture the parents have ever seen, but they still shook their heads. The scene melted again, showing the boy a year older in the early dawn morning creeping in his house to his parent's room. There he sneaks to the black drawers and pulls a silver dagger, _"Dagger please change my fate."_

The boy pleaded, then set off outside, for hours he flung the dagger, trying for accuracy. Year after year, the now taller boy practiced with that dagger of fate everyday hoping against the odds for a chance.

The world that his sister and he lived in was shattered, and with it the real world opened up, that boy was no longer joyful. He no longer felt any emotions, all he felt was his fingers which ached each day with the practice he did.

That is what the boy did for the past six years, morning until night, only making time for her, his beloved twin, who he did all this for. Then a newer scene appeared, the now fourteen year old boy called his family outside, _"Watch me hit that bird."_

He simply stated, then flung the dagger towards the flapping blue jay, it struck the poor creature and everyone stared in awe as it fell towards the Earth. The inquisitive parent strolled towards it to find the bird's tiny heart pierced, they smiled at the passive boy for the first time without it being artificial,_ "You can go Len."_

Just like that the flashbacks ended showing Len on the floor tears silently flooding his eyes, he wiped them away, and then he walked to Mr. Shion's corpse and gingerly pulled that silver dagger out and stuffed it in his pocket , "Thank you."

Then he ran out the door, not even a minute after the lights came back on and by his side was his beloved sister. _Says something nice to her, or charming, you can do it. Len_ thought and finally opened his mouth with the first conversation that materialized into his mind, "There's a door," Len stated in his usual monotone voice pointing at the door, "We should walk through it."

_ Darn it! _Rin paid no mind to the inner turmoil that her brother was experiencing and walked over to said door. When the twins stepped into the frigid air they overheard the shrieks of the party goers, "Do you think they know?" Len sang, his sister quickly turned her head to gape at him, instead of an emotionless expression he was wearing a tiny smile. Rin stopped in her tracks, tears were threatening to fall, the last time she heard that song was the day before he began practicing with that cursed dagger.

"They never know!" She sang whole heartedly, the two then began finishing the other's sentences as if that world was never gone, "Do you think they'll learn?" Len sang linking his arm to his sister's.

"They never learn!" She sang swinging their arms and skipping down the steps of Upperman Hill. "That every ten years?" "The Shion's should shake in fear!" "That you and I!" "I and you!" "Will take them one by one!" "Oh, what fun!" "Because they should know!" "We all should know!"

As the ending approached they both began singing in unison, "That-" "Mortem means death." A new voice called out from the top steps, the two stopped and observed the new voice. "I'm Miki." Announced a petite girl, her red hair swaying in the wind and her dark eyes sparkled with intelligent.

Despite being only ten years olds, Miki managed to be the first one to let the cat out of the bag. Unknown by the Mortem twins yet, but Miki's fate had been entangled with theirs before they even met. All of this started on the day Miki came to the cursed town, at that time she was a nine year old naive girl running as fast as her short legs can carry her through the gloomy forest.

The forest her mom warned her the day before not to enter, when Holly asked why, her mother simply replied "_It looks like a horrible place filled with horrible beasts." _Now this did not make sense in her mind, for she had 'terrifying' red hair with matching eyes, and the sun never seemed to hit her fair skin just like how the light never dared showing in the forest.

That is why Miki explored the lonely forest, _it must be terribly sad,_ she thought. So the following day when her parents left for work she immediately sped to it, filling the silent abyss with laughter. Eventually after a few hours Miki reached a clearing where the light never seemed to stop shimmering, when she approached she found a huge gold wall blocking her path.

It taunted her, _curiosity killed the cat. _Miki thought, _but what if the cat was to outsmart curiosity?_ She shrugged, sounded acceptable to her, and she glanced up to find the bricks on the shining wall jutted out enough for her tiny little feet.

The girl smiled as the thought passed in her head, and then battled her way to the head of the mountain of gold. When she reached the peak, instead of the wonderland she imagined, it was a dull folk village. Unlike the golden walls the town was made of fainted red bricks, and sidewalks did not seem to exist neither did cars, but oddly the grass was lush and plentiful.

Holly turned to leave only to find a gruesome sight, the steps seemed to have disappeared and the only possible way to get down were the steps that appeared on the inside of the wall, shrugging she went down those steps.

Though, as soon as her left foot touched the ground, the steps disappeared, leaving her to land on her bum. Miki laughed, _"Ha! Do you think that'll stop me! I can climb walls like a boss!" _After she finished her rant, she stiffly walked thirty paces away then sped to the wall and leaped trying to find a hand hold. Only there was not one place for a foot or hand, so Miki ran face first into the wall.

_"Jerk! I'll be back! I'll bring a road roller and roll all over you! Then burn the remains! Ha! Ha!" _Holly laughed maniacally at her threat.

_"Is this a bad time?" _A voice questioned shyly.

_"So the wall is talking back! Ha! You traitor! Pansy! You could talk this whole time and now decide to!"_

_ "I ensure you I am no wall." _The voice responded, _"You're not the smartest wall I ever talked to!" _

Miki felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around to find a pretty lady in her thirties. _"I fear for you, do you talk to walls often?" _The lady asked, trying to judge Miki's mental stability.

_"No! I'm sorry! It's just I climbed over the wall because it had foot things and the foot things disappeared! How do I get out!" _Miki screeched, realizing that she had bigger issues then beating up an inanimate object. _"Oh. That is unfortunate, although the details are rather bizarre." _The lady seemed upset when she spoke.

_"What's with your words?" _The curious nine year old asked. The woman then opened her eyes wide and proceeded to roughly grab Miki's arm and pulled her away from the wall towards a dark alley, away from the eyes of nearby people. _"Hey! Look Lady! I don't know who you think you are, and I don't care! Only when you want to kidnap me! Then we have a problem! I guess I have to use force! Don't say I didn't warn you!" _

The curious girl tried punching the older woman, but the woman simply deflected her by simply grabbing her hand, _"Please stop miss, or I assume you I will use force." _

_"That hurts!"_ Miki whined, while the mysterious person reached the alley and took shelter behind a trash bin. _"I'm sorry about that but the jerks that run the place, were watching, good thing they turned their backs." _She told her, and while she was apologizing Miki took the time to observe her more.

She wore a puffy dress that reminded her of a maid outfit and her long blond hair was held up by a ponytail, but still reached her waist. The lady's expressions were hard to read, the only thing that she could read was the fact that her face twisted in disgust at the word jerks. Trying to make conversation Holly asked a question, _"What's your name?" "I'm Neru Mortem. I'm guessing you want to know everything that happened don't you?" _

Neru continued not paying any attention if she nodded or not, _"Well, let's start at the beginning, once upon a time there was a wealthy man named Mr. Shion who was the mayor of a village surrounded by neighboring wanderers who adored him for he let them stay as long as they please. _

_Now the town was neither the wealthiest nor the smartest but they were joyful. After years of kindness human desires decided to make a show, one wanderer was in town taking a walk in town when a school boy was digging in his front yard for fun, the man heard the boy yell, mother! What is this? _

_The wanderer chuckled at the child's foolish behavior until he saw what was in the child's hand, a chunk of unpolished gold. The man was in that moment consumed in greed, he snatched the gold from the little boy's now dead hands and ran. _

_But his luck fell short for he was captured for murdering that school boy, when he was taken to the mayor he pleaded, please release me and you get the riches I have found. Interested the Mayor allowed him to continue, the criminal told him the uses and worth of gold. At that moment the friendly Mayor turned into a money hungry beast, he made his men dig underground by the school boy's house in which they found millions worth of gold under the whole village. _

_At first everyone was cheerful for they were the richest town as far as one could walk, until the other towns heard of the gold and battled the townspeople resulting in bloodshed coating the town._

_ Finally after rebuffing the enemy the heartbroken Mayor decided to build a wall, but the townspeople refused they said, the times have changed all who knew of the gold are gone and we now know not to tell a single soul, Mr. Shion agreed for he did not wish for more fighting._

_ For a decade the town lived peacefully but changes were made again the government was now making people pay taxes. Mr. Shion's village was safe but in a rage he told all that the government was out for blood, in reality he wanted all his gold and not a penny given to anyone else, so he build the wall and blocked all from leaving. _

_Happiness from this town was sucked from us by the avidness of the Shion's. Years later the wall was painted gold along with everything the Shion's owned and given a few adjustments letting us trap people, now no one knows the long forgotten tale besides my family and the Shion's, but don't worry we have a plan."_

Miki opened her mouth to reply buta screeching siren was heard in the distance. Neru jumped to her feet, _"Hide!" _Before Miki could mutter a single sound, Neru grabbed her by the arms and dumped her into the garbage bin,_ "I'm sorry, I wish things were different." _Then Neru sped with three officers of the law chasing after her.

Hours after, Miki left, shivering in the fridge air of the night, she wandered the village for hours until luck sided with the girl. She found out there was a ball with hosted by the Shion's, the words of the sage reentered her mind, _"We have a plan." _Miki waited two months for the ball, wearing only a paper thin jacket with a hand me down black dress, she entered the house.

First, Miki suspected Lady Meiko since she kept drinking, and Miki thought, _no one would drink so much. Please this is easy! _Minutes into not stalking each and every movement of Lady Meiko, along came a girl, she was in deep conversation with Lady Meiko when she got drunk and threw up.

Realization drew upon Miki when she accidentally glanced down and found that the 'throw up' looked an awful like wine mixed with the cream puff the mysterious girl had earlier, and how the fact her brother came immediately after was impossible! When the party was coming to an end Miki had finally corroborated her theory as soon as the lights turned off.

After she concluded the girl was not drunk she followed her and her twin, finding clues in everything, how her brother's worried pace more looked like he was wondering about food than the sister and how no noises left the restroom the drunk was supposedly throwing up in.

So when the lights turned on, she desperately turned left and right, until she found her target casually walking out the front door. Now back to the present time, Len and Rin were glancing up and down at the ten year old until she sang, "We'll kill them one by one! Oh! What fun! Because they all should! I know well! That!"

"Mortem means death!" They sang in unison. Then as all legendary criminals do, they sang their way to the bottom of the hill, skipping joyful with radiant smiles as they started plotting their next murder. At the last step Len placed on kiss on Rin's lips, "I love you."

He muttered blushing, Rin kissed him on the lips, "About time, I was wondering when you would finally put pants on and tell me!" She laughed, they linked arms blushing as Miki pulled them by the arm, yelling about hell and torture for a wall that crossed her.


End file.
